Prélude des Chroniques de la Neige
by Tyana-chan
Summary: La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace. AU/OC/Drame
1. Prologue

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

Info + : Ceci est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a 5 ans de ça. Oui, ça remonte à loin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que le prologue et l'épilogue que j'ai écrits récemment. Je n'ai pas touché au reste de l'histoire, peut-être pour avoir l'authentique histoire que j'ai pu pondre il y a quelques années maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ (je suis juste en train de corriger les fautes d'orthographes sur les chapitres. L'histoire - le prologue d'une autre à venir *niark* - devrait être complétée d'ici deux à trois jours ^^

* * *

_Prologue._

« Dans notre vie, les gens vont et viennent. Ils ne sont qu'un coup de vent dans notre histoire, un nom dans une lignée. On oublie qui ils sont, on oublie leur visage. Leurs actions nous paraîtront parfois bien floues. Et puis... Et puis on se dit que ce ne sont que des étrangers, que même si on partage avec eux un patrimoine génétique commun, on est finalement différent d'eux. C'est difficile de prendre position quand nos doutes nous submergent, quand on ne sait plus qui on est. Quand on erre dans un monde froid et hostile et qu'on regarde nos ancêtres, on se demande ce qu'eux auraient fait à notre place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut savoir ? Après tout, qui est déjà remonté plus loin que quatre générations dans son arbre généalogique ? A un moment, on se perd, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Il a toujours fait froid à Yuki no Kuni. D'aussi loin que la mémoire des anciens peut remonter, ils nous disent que cela fait des décennies que la neige tombe sur le petit village qui porte justement son nom. Petit village. C'est avec amertume qu'il repense à une époque plus glorieuse où une prestigieuse famille, noble de sang et de coeur, régnait dans ces froides contrées. Les anciens peuvent se rappeler, cependant, de longues et fines silhouettes noires se déplacer furtivement dans la neige. Ils se déplaçaient, se fondaient dans le décor. Ils ne devenaient alors plus que des ombres. La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir, c'était peut-être une bref couleur rouge à un endroit de la tunique. Dans le dos peut-être ou alors sur la poitrine. Quand l'un de ses mystérieux ninjas s'arrêtaient, on remarquait les étranges particularités physiques que certains partageaient : des yeux ambrés, une peau pâle à faire pâlir d'envie Blanche-Neige et des cheveux gris. On voyait qu'ils faisaient partis de la même famille... Et on se doutait que ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas n'était que les « pièces rapportées ». Je me rappelle les nombreuses spéculations qu'il y avait eu à propos de cette famille. On parlait de mariage consanguins, de mariages entre famille. Et pourtant... Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Leur sang était pur de toute maladie. Ils étaient une famille parfaite. Du moins, c'était ce que beaucoup crurent des années durant. Mais j'anticipe un peu sur la suite, autant pour moi. »

Sur les murs blancs, la lueur des flammes dansaient doucement alors qu'une vieille dame tirait sur sa pipe démesurée. Elle jeta un regard au Chunin qui l'observait, dans l'attente d'en savoir plus. Elle arqua un sourcil, amusée par le spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme. Lui qui semblait tellement réfractaire à en savoir plus, là, pourtant, il montrait une insatiable envie de connaître les moindre bribes de l'histoire que cette ''vieille folle" lui conterait. Elle était cinglée mais, dans ses rares moments de lucidités, elle faisait preuve d'une intelligence fine et hors du commun. Son oeil bleu, vif et acéré, se posait sur vous avec dédain et mépris et on sentait le savoir qui dormait en elle. Simplement en regardant dans cet oeil bleu. En effet, la vieille dame n'avait plus qu'un oeil de valide. Le Chunin se déplaça légèrement sur sa chaise et se positionna un peu mieux, pour l'écouter.

« C'était une famille... Incroyable. D'une force et d'une puissance inégalable dans tout Yuki no Kuni. On l'appelait le Clan de l'Ombre ou le Clan du Papillon Rouge. Ils ont toujours gouverné avec sagesse notre village. Ils auraient pu le faire monter aux nues, le rendre meilleur qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Meilleur qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. C'est bien vas que nous sommes tombés. Bien bas. Bien bas. »

C'est à nouveau que la vieille dame tira sur sa pipe, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres presque closes une épaisse volute de fumée blanche. Le Chunin restait silencieux, captivé par ce regard bleu qu'elle dardait encore sur elle. Sa mission de surveillance se passait bien, finalement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir trucider son voisin. Pour le moment. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et lui demanda :

« Racontez-moi... Racontez-moi la suite de cette histoire s'il vous plait... »

Alors que la vieille semblait être partie loin dans ses pensées, elle esquissa un petit sourire quand elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle regarda le Chunin et se frôla l'œil droit. Un oeil qu'elle avait perdu au cours d'une bataille qui restait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa pipe. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et repris le cours de sa narration.

« Ma famille a été, par le passé, les suivants de la famille Naara. De mère en fille et de père en fils, nous étions nés pour les suivre, les servir. J'ai brisé la tradition quand j'ai voulu devenir Ninja.

- Vous... Vous étiez Ninja ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que j'ai toujours été une vieille croulante à fumer la pipe dans son fauteuil à longueur de temps ?! »

Sa voix s'était élevée, menaçante, grondante, rocailleuse. Le Chunin aurait bien aimé se tasser mais il avait un statut à tenir. Il ferma les yeux et s'excusa. La vieille dame se mit à mâchouiller quelque chose avant de le cracher. Du tabac à mâcher sûrement. Elle recommença alors à parler tout en gardant sa pipe coincée entre ses dents :

« Je disais donc que ma famille avait eu l'insigne honneur de faire partie de l'entourage du clan Naara. Mais l'histoire que je vais te raconter aujourd'hui, jeune homme (et tu ne peux pas y échapper), c'est une histoire que m'a transmise mon arrière grand-mère. Une histoire de laquelle en découle une autre. Alors, je te préviens, mon coco... Je n'aurais pas la force de tout te raconter. Je vais d'abord t'expliquer pourquoi notre village est comme ça. Crois-moi si tu le veux ou pas... »

Le Chunin arqua un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer. Et la vieille dame se mit à parler. De cette même voix grave et rocailleuse qui lui était caractéristique. Et c'est dans la douceur de cette maison, alors que s'abattait impitoyablement une tempête de neige sur le village.


	2. Une Attente Dramatique

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Chapitre I : Une Attente Dramatique._

Yuki no Kuni. Ce village aujourd'hui réputé pour son hiver éternel ne s'est pas toujours retrouvé ainsi. Non. A une époque, le pays de la Neige connaissait les quatre saisons. Mais, s'il a été nommé ainsi, c'était à cause de son hiver, qui était plus long que dans n'importe quel autre pays. Comment se fait-il que ce village soit, aujourd'hui, plongé dans un Hiver Eternel (Hateshinai Fuyu, comme le disent les habitants) ? Plusieurs hypothèses, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, ont été avancées. Mais, aucune ne se rapproche réellement de la vérité. Yuki no Kuni était dirigé par une jeune Princesse Ninja, très intelligente, qui, à elle seule, était capable de gouverner son village et de diriger d'une main de fer sa famille tout en restant digne et humble. Cette Princesse Ninja portait le nom de Naara Maome. Son visage était fin, ovale et pâle, comme n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris et de grands yeux ambrés, pétillants de vivacité. Son village, certes petit, avait prouvé, à plusieurs reprises, sa force. En effet, Maome s'était savamment entourée des grands Ninjas qui avaient fait leurs études dans l'Académie Ninja et avait su se forger un grand nom et surtout, était doté d'un excellent sens tactique. Mais, Maome elle-même était une fine stratège, qualité qui ressort constamment chez les membres de sa famille. Le clan Naara, en comptant les cousins éloignés et germains qui s'étaient également rassemblés à Yuki, comptait près de trois cents individus. Un grand clan mais un clan jeune. Maome était consciente de cet état de fait. De par sa jeunesse et son nombre, les Naara auraient pu avoir, comme qui dirait, la grosse tête. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Ils avaient su rester humbles, dans n'importe quel situation. Génies à l'état pur, ils avaient, grâce à la mère de Maome, acquit une technique qui n'était pas négligeable. Une technique héréditaire qui, comme le Byakugan ou le Sharingan, aurait pu être convoité. Seulement, percer les secrets du Sifflement Aux Quatre Facettes – ou Himei – était quelque chose d'assez compliqué. On ne pouvait pas l'analyser en observant à l'intérieur de quelque chose. On ne pouvait l'observer que pendant un combat. Malheureusement, l'Himei n'est utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, en dernier recours. C'est en partie à cause de cette faculté héréditaire que Yuki s'était attiré les foudres de Taki no Kuni. Alors que certains habitants souhaitaient l'expulsion de la famille Naara, qu'ils jugeaient coupable de leurs problèmes, les autres préféraient les savoir au sein du village. Mais, le problème de Yuki ne vient pas de ces villageois mais de Taki, comme dit précédemment. Alors que l'hiver venait à peine de s'installer, que la neige commençait déjà o tomber fortement, que les villageois rentraient leurs dernières bêtes dans les granges, la Princesse Ninja attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'une délégation afin de proposer un traité de paix. Une attente qui, malheureusement, virera au drame. Tant pour Yuki que pour les Naara.

La jeune Maome, âgée d'à peine vingt-sept ans, était assise sur un trône, en haut d'une dizaine de marches d'escaliers. Les jambes croisées, un coude sur l'accoudoir, la tête posé sur sa main, elle regardait fixement la porte pendant que son époux, Shinji, âgée de vingt-huit ans, regardait le visage de sa femme. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer le regard insistant de son mari. De toute façon, elle était trop pensive pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. De temps à autre, une servante, soucieuse du bien être de la Princesse Ninja et de son époux, venait proposer nourriture ou boisson. Mais, elle essuyait à chaque fois un refus de Maome. Cette dernière montrait, de temps à autre, des signes de mal-être. Elle bénissait celui qui avait eut l'intelligente idée de mettre un dossier derrière elle. En effet, elle portait un Kimono, blanc et bleu, et le poids de son obi l'attirait irrémédiablement vers l'arrière. Shinji, de temps à autre, posait une main sur celle de la jeune femme, soit pour la réveillée soit pour attirer son attention. Mais, Maome s'impatientait de plus en plus :

« Où est-elle ?! »

Sa voix claire et forte fit sursauter Shinji, qui regarda la Princesse. Il fronça les sourcils et souffla alors qu'il ne savait pas. En effet, Maome parlait de la délégation qui, à présent, était plus qu'en retard. Le jeune homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres, murmura qu'elle s'était peut-être perdue. Maome tourna le visage vers lui, en penchant la tête sur le côté et soupira légèrement. Puis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle répliqua alors que ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. Mais, Shinji avait bien vu que la plaisanterie avait amusé sa femme. Il pencha la tête vers elle et posa son front sur celui de la jeune Princesse et tous deux eurent un petit rire. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils attendaient et cela commençait à les inquiéter. Mais, ils ne devaient rien montrer, c'était leur rôle. Shinji redressa la tête quand la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit lentement. Maome se redressa rapidement, tout comme son mari et ils regardèrent la porte, qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Leur cœur battait furieusement dans leur poitrine. Elle était enfin arrivée ! Mais, là, ils commençaient à stresser. En effet, l'enjeu de ce traité était très important et ils ne devaient faire absolument aucun faux pas. Sinon, la guerre serait déclarée. Mais, tous deux baissèrent la tête, de dépit. Ce n'était pas la délégation qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Une petite tête grise apparut et marcha jusqu'à eux, gaiement mais maladroitement, avant de monter les marches d'un air un peu malhabile. Maome sourit et voulut se pencher en avant. Mais, elle faillit oublier son obi et resta immobile. Cependant, elle tendit une main vers l'enfant et dit :

« Viens là, ma belle... »

La petite fille arriva difficilement jusqu'à sa mère et la regarda de ses grands yeux. Puis, elle se mit à genoux en face d'elle et dit d'une petite voix qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Maome haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête. La petite se leva et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa mère. Puis, elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche, pour garder le secret et murmura sa faute. La Princesse eut un léger sourire puis un petit rire. Elle se tourna vers Shinji et dit :

« Tu sais... Le service à rasage que... Ta mère t'avait offert...

- Euh, oui... Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Eh bien... Katsumi a joué avec... Elle a cassé le pot en verre...

- Ah... »

Qu'est-ce que Shinji pouvait bien dire ? Katsumi était petite. Puis, Maome vit que les yeux de la petite fille devinrent larmoyants, s'en voulant gravement d'avoir cassé un cadeau de son père. Shinji lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura, en posant son front contre celui de la petite fille, que ce n'était pas grave. La petite passa ses bras autour du cou de son père, en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le Yukata de son papa. Le jeune homme la serra tendrement puis la posa délicatement au sol, lui ordonnant alors de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce que la petite fit, juste au moment où une servante rentrait, d'un air affolé. Elle se mit à genoux au sol et dit, la voix entrecoupée :

« Hime-sama... J'ai... Une grave nouvelle... »

Mais, elle ne put rien dire d'autre que deux Ninjas rentrèrent, soutenant un de leurs camarades, grièvement blessé. Maome se redressa brusquement et se pencha en arrière, à cause du poids de son obi. Excédée, elle le retira, avec l'aide de sa suivante, Xiaou Ling. Le long bout de tissu tomba au sol. Le Kimono n'était maintenant plus que retenu par une corde. Difficilement, elle descendit les marches d'escaliers puis s'agenouille près du blessé, que l'on avait posé au sol. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui, en posa une main sur son torse. D'une voix ferme mais inquiète malgré tout, elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Ninja, faiblement, allait lui répondre, mais fut coupé par un gémissement. Maome leva la tête et vit que sa fille était toujours présente dans la pièce. Brusquement, elle lui ordonna sèchement de retourner dans sa chambre. Katsumi sursauta et hocha vivement la tête. En prenant la main de la servante qui devait annoncer la nouvelle, elles partirent toutes deux en direction des chambres. Maome reporta à nouveau son attention vers le Ninja et lui demanda de se calmer. L'inquiétude et la tension montait de plus en plus dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et Maome le sentait : Taki était dans le coup. Le Ninja ouvrit lentement les yeux et parla.

Maome courait à présent dans les couloirs, suivie de près par son mari. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, elle prenait un peu plus de vitesse. En effet, elle se déshabillait progressivement. Quand le dernier bout de tissu du Kimono tomba au sol, Shinji pu voir que sa femme portait déjà la tenue de combat des Naara. Alors, elle aussi se doutait d'un piège. Shinji retira à son tour son Yukata. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, les troupes ennemis s'approchaient du village. Le couple, débarrassé de leur tenue de cérémonie, avait déjà leur tenue de combat sur eux et était d'ores et déjà prêts au combat. Maome dit alors :

« Quelque chose n'allait pas... J'étais sûre qu'il y aurait un coup bas...

- On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Taki... Le traité de paix avait été accepté trop rapidement. »

Maome hocha la tête et s'en voulut. Elle avait été dupée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était fait avoir. Mais, ce serait la dernière fois. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne ferait plus aussi facilement confiance à des chefs de village. Et, elle espérait que cette guerre, qui était désormais inévitable, servirait de leçon à Katsumi, pour le jour où elle monterait à son tour sur le trône et prendrait la tête de Yuki no Kuni. Maome arriva près de la salle de réunion et vit que ses chefs militaires étaient déjà réunis. Une réunion éclair, simplement pour dire :

« La guerre est déclarée. Préparez les troupes au combat ! Nous partons immédiatement. »

Les grands Stratèges se regardèrent. Cela se voyait qu'ils réfléchissaient déjà à un plan. Mais, Maome les coupa. Elle dit alors :

« Aguri ! »

Un des cinq Stratèges leva la tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et entendit alors Maome lui annoncer qu'il devait prendre les Chunins encore présents dans le village et qu'ils devaient tous se rendre sur le côté Est de Yuki. C'était le côté le moins faible, puisqu'il était du côté de la montagne. Aguri hocha la tête et se leva, sur ordre de Shinji. Pendant ce temps, Maome appelait :

« Daichi ! »

Le deuxième se leva et inclina la tête. Sa charge à lui était de dépêcher tous les Junins présent dans le village et d'aller sur le côté Nord du village. C'était l'endroit le plus exposé et, malheureusement, l'organisation du village avait été faite de telle manière que c'était là que se trouvaient les réserves en armes. Daichi se leva pendant que Fusashi se devait d'aller chercher les Ninjas partit en mission. Le quatrième, un ANBU, se leva à son tour. On le nommait Haruo, mais il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai nom. Il se devait de prendre en charge les autres ANBU et de protéger le domaine des Naara, là où les Naara non-combattants et tous les villageois seraient mis en sécurité. Puis, Maome leva la tête vers Fumie, la seule femme stratège et Naara de surcroît. Puis, elle annonça :

« Fumie-san... Réveille notre famille. »

Fumie baissa la tête : les Naara n'étaient pas envoyés au combat en premier. C'était ce que les villageois avaient demandés. Les Naara étant assez puissants, ils n'étaient utilisés que si les combats tournaient mal. Mais là, Taki avait dépêché près de quatre-vingt pourcent de ses troupes, comptant réduire en cendre Yuki no Kuni. Du moins, c'étaient les dires du Ninja blessé, dont le corps gisait malheureusement dans la salle du trône. Ah moins qu'il n'ait été emmené à la morgue. Fumie demanda s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Maome eut un regard triste et dit :

« Non... Nous n'avons pas le choix... C'est ça... Où nous envoyons les Genin au combat. Et, je me refuse d'envoyer encore des innocents sans expérience se faire charcuter... Nous avons une plus grande expérience au combat. Sur toute notre famille, trois de nos enfants sont Genin. Quarante-huit pourcent sont des Chunins et le reste sont des Junins ou des Junins Spécialisés. Nous devrions pouvoir mettre à terre les Ninjas de Yuki. »

Fumie hocha vivement la tête et courut vers les appartements Naara, pour réveiller les Ninjas qui dormaient encore et prévenir ceux qui étaient éveillés. Le papillon rouge qu'elle portait dans le dos semblait ouvrit ses ailes et être sur le point de s'envoler. Maome eut alors une idée. Elle porta son pouce à ses canines et se coupa légèrement. Puis, elle composa des sceaux et murmura :

« Kuchiyose ! Akai Fuyu no Tchoo ! Papillon de l'Hiver Rouge. »

Cette invocation était la raison du symbole de la famille : un papillon rouge dans un cercle blanc. Un papillon de taille normal apparut mais une toute petite voix se fit entendre en demandant :

« Qu'y a t-il ?

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le papillon s'envola pour se poser sur la main de Maome et souffla d'une voix déjà fatiguée qu'il se prénommait Hidari. Il avait, en effet, légèrement tendance à battre plus vite de l'aile gauche. Maome lui dit alors d'aller en dehors du village et de regarder le nombre d'ennemis. Elle se devait de savoir combien ils étaient. Le papillon s'envola alors, en passant par la fenêtre que Shinji venait d'ouvrit. Maome s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la neige qui tombait;

« Un bon mille cinq cent... Voire plus. Il n'y a pas que des Ninjas de Taki no Kuni... Il y en a aussi de Kusa no Kuni, Princesse Maome. »

Maome soupira. Ils étaient en surnombre par rapport à Yuki... De près de cinq cent personnes. Il y avait vraiment urgence là. Non... Ils avaient un problème et pas des moindres. Tant pis pour la tradition. Cette fois, les Naara seraient envoyés en même temps sur le front. La porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit sur Katsumi, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, lui murmurant, dans ses larmes, de ne pas partir. Maome la serra et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'elle devait partir au combat. Pour protéger sa fille, sa famille et sa patrie.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que je pourrais ne pas revenir à la maison. »

Katsumi la regarda de ses grands yeux ambrés et secoua vivement la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle savait que sa maman reviendrait, parce qu'elle était la plus forte. Mais, Maome savait aussi qu'elle pourrait perdre la vie au combat, en se prenant un coup en traître. C'était une qualité chez les Ninjas de Taki d'attaquer en traître. Katsumi regarda sa mère et lui dit que, si jamais elle venait à mourir, elle, sa fille et son Héritière, prendrait sa place avec honneur. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle disait des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait sûrement pas. Mais, Maome fut touchée par ces mots et des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout devant Katsumi. Maome devait se montrer forte dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle se ressaisit et dit alors que Katsumi ne pourrait devenir Princesse Ninja de Yuki uniquement quand elle aurait quinze ou seize ans. Quand elle serait plus forte, plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Que pour le moment, elle était trop petite pour devenir Princesse. Shinji regarda les deux femmes se parler. Katsumi se tourna ensuite ver son père et lui dit que lui aussi devait revenir :

« Tu dois protéger Maman plus que tout. Parce que je l'aime et que je veux la revoir... Mais toi aussi ! Tu dois faire très attention. Tu ne dois pas partir pour aller dire bonjour à Grand-père et à Grand-Mère. Parce que sinon, je serais triste et Maman aussi. Tu me promets, hein ? »

Shinji eut un léger sourire et se mit à genoux, pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras; Son unique enfant et Héritière des Naara. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur deux personnes; Deux Naara : une femme et un homme. La femme, Amika, regarda Maome. Elle était la Gardienne de la Princesse. En effet, la famille Naara était divisée en deux branches: la Branche Supérieure, celle qui voyait naître les Héritières au trône et qui possédaient, pour ces Héritières, le Quatrième Niveau de l'Himei, qui était un Sifflement mortel, et la Branche Inférieure, qui voyaient naître des Gardiens pour chacun des membres de la Branche Supérieure. Contrairement aux Hyuga, ils vivaient en parfaite harmonies puisque les membres de la Branche Inférieure avaient aussi une Héritière, qui possédait un Quatrième Niveau différent de celui de la Branche Supérieure. Et, l'Héritière de la Branche Inférieure devenait la Conseillère et l'Ambassadrice de l'Héritière de la Branche Supérieure. Quand à l'homme, il s'agissait d'Atsuo, Gardien de Shinji. Puis, Amika annonça alors :

« Tu aurais dû me convoquer... Nous convoquer d'abord, Maome ! »

Maome tourna la tête vers sa Gardienne et répliqua alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Taki et Kusa envahissait Yuki no Kuni et Maome n'avait pas l'intention de réunir le Grand Conseil pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire ou non. L'heure était trop grave pour penser aux protocoles :

« Et puis... De toute façon, tu m'en aurais voulu, le cas contraire, d'avoir fait une réunion. »

Amika s'était prise au piège toute seule. Il est vrai qu'elle en aurait voulu à Maome, si cette dernière avait fait une réunion. Elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps et que la moindre seconde perdue pouvait être fatale. Atsuo regarda Maome puis Shinji et demanda :

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre...

- ... Ne peut être évitée... Non... Maintenant, tout repose sur les épaules de nos Ninjas et les nôtres, rétorqua Shinji. Il faut protéger notre village et notre famille. C'est le plus important. »

Atsuo baissa lentement la tête, pour regarder le sol, d'un air pensif. Puis, il le reporta sur Amika, l'Héritière de la Branche Inférieure. S'il existait quatre Naara qui ne devaient absolument pas mourir, c'était bien la Princesse Ninja et sa Gardienne et leurs filles : celle de Maome (Katsumi) et d'Amika (Ren). Mais, personne ne devait mourir à Yuki. Le village était trop petit pour se permettre de lourdes pertes. C'est pourquoi les Naara partaient aussi au front. En même temps que les autres... Comme n'importe quel autre Ninja !


	3. Urgence au Pays de la Neige

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Chapitre II : Urgence au Pays de la Neige._

Maome courait une nouvelle fois à travers le dédale de couloir. De temps à autre, elle croisait des ANBU, avec un groupe de villageois et d'enfants avec eux. Puis, ils ouvraient une trappe et descendaient dans les immenses sous-sols du domaine, ce qui les protègeraient. Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques Ninjas pour protéger ces villageois mais les ANBU partiraient à leur tour sur le front pour protéger la Princesse. Ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque c'était leur devoir. Alors qu'elle allait tourner à un coin, Shinji l'intercepta et la plaqua contre le mur, à l'ombre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Ne va pas combattre... »

Maome eut un léger sourire et rétorqua qu'il recommençait son petit travail de voyant. Elle se moquait de lui mais elle savait combien les pressentiments de Shinji s'avéraient exacts. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis posa une main sur son visage. Tous deux étaient jeunes mais après tout, le taux de mortalités chez les jeunes parmi les Ninjas était élevé. Seuls ceux qui étaient forts pouvaient s'en sortir. Elle tenta de le rassurer en disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Amika est là pour me protéger. Fais lui confiance...

- Je lui fais confiance, rétorqua Shinji. Mais, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et si tu venais à utiliser le Quatrième Niveau... »

Mais, le regard de Maome lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour si peu, qu'elle ferait très attention de ne pas utiliser ce Jutsu n'importe comment. Shinji fut un peu plus rassuré, mais, il n'aimait pas du tout cette attaque inopinée.

Un silence de mort. Au loin, des volutes noires s'élevaient des premières maisons de Yuki qui brûlaient, impitoyablement mises à feu par les troupes ennemies. Amika était agenouillée dans l'ombre d'une maison. Le Clan Naara n'était pas le clan de l'Ombre pour rien. Capable de faire disparaître son Chakra jusqu'à ce que celui devienne totalement imperceptible, ils avaient le don de pouvoir se dissimuler dans les Ombres, comme si ces dernières semblaient vouloir les protéger. Amika leva lentement la tête et vit un ANBU, positionné dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Puis, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir que quatre autres ANBU se trouvaient près d'elle aussi. Elle entendit aussi le bruit distinctif d'un arc que l'on tendait. Finalement, ils avaient décidés d'exécuter son plan... De lancer des feus phrygiens ! Elle eut un léger sourire carnassier et sortit quatre Kunai, qu'elle para de parchemins explosifs. En effet, elle, tout comme les ANBU, avait vu un détachement de l'armée ennemie se diriger vers les quartiers Sud de Yuki. Quartier où Amika et les Ninjas d'Elites se trouvaient. Elle leva la main, qui tenait les Kunai, et pensa :

_* Avancez... Encore... Avancez encore un peu... *_

Quand ils furent à bonne distance, elle se leva de l'ombre et lança de toutes ses forces ses armes de jet. Deux Kunai se plantèrent dans le front de deux ennemis. Pendant ce temps, les flèches enflammées volèrent en direction du détachement ennemi. Et le feu prit. La neige se mit à fondre et les poutres en bois secs prirent rapidement feu. Amika ordonna un repli. Dans sa course, elle composa les sceaux qui firent exploser des parchemins qu'elle avait posé sur les maisons. Malgré la force du souffle, elle su rester debout. Les ANBUS se dispersèrent sur un signe de sa main, pour se diriger vers un nouveau front. Sa mission à elle était de retrouver Atsuo, Shinji et Maome. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri de douleur. Elle prit appuis sur ses pieds et sauta sur le toit juste au-dessus d'elle. Pour voir finalement Atsuo à genoux. La neige avait prit une étrange teinte rouge foncée... Très foncée... Trop foncée ! Amika fronça des sourcils et tira de son fourreau le Katana qu'elle portait dans le dos. Les deux Ninjas, respectivement de Kusa et Taki regardèrent le jeune homme agenouillé sur le sol quand :

« On ne vous à jamais appris qu'à deux contre un, c'était injuste ? »

Les deux Ninjas levèrent la tête vers elle et eurent un léger sourire. Puis, d'une démarche dangereuse, ils s'approchèrent d'elle, lentement, quand le Ninja de Taki dit :

« Deux Naara pour le prix d'un... On va se faire un régal de toi, petite... »

Amika eut un léger sourire et vit Atsuo la regarder d'un air implorant. Ils étaient sûrement plus forts qu'elle mais elle était confiante. Elle ne serait pas seule. La neige se mit à tomber et le vent se leva. Par contre, les Ninjas ennemis venaient d'entrer dans des conditions de combats qui leur étaient quelque peu étrangère. Du moins, c'est ce que cru Amika. Malheureusement, ils continuaient à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Alors... C'était ça, cet étrange mouvement de population. Ces gens qui s'entraînaient quand le vent froid de Yuki se levait ! La Gardienne de Maome vit alors Atsuo s'écrouler au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui ! Pas Atsuo ! Son époux ! Si Atsuo mourrait alors Shinji perdrait toute protection et serait vulnérable ! Et elle... Elle perdrait tout ! Amika regarda tout autour d'elle, légèrement déboussolée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. De rage, elle fit tournoyer son Katana dans sa main et se jeta sur son ennemi. Oubliant ses principes. N'écoutant plus que la rage qui hurlait en elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouvait en infériorité numérique. Après un coup de Katana ennemi dans la hanche, en sentant son sang couler. Elle ouvrit la bouche et mit un genoux à terre. Elle lâcha son Katana et composa des sceaux à toute vitesse. Puis, elle murmura :

« Ninpô! Tsumeru Himei ! Sifflement Paralysant ! »

Une onde bleue s'éleva du corps d'Amika. Tournoyant légèrement au-dessus d'elle, quelques secondes, le souffle du vent s'intensifia et la Gardienne de Maome regarda ses deux ennemis, avant de souffler :

« Paralysie des membres inférieurs... »

L'onde bleue tournoya et, soudain, un sifflement strident, dérangeant, dangereux, emplit l'air, résonnant en écho. Puis, le tout fusa vers les deux ennemis. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Au moins, ils ne pourraient plus l'attaquer. Elle préférait parer des techniques que des coups. Cloués au sol, les deux Ninjas eurent un large sourire. Amika serra son flanc et s'approcha des deux ennemis. Voyant qu'Atsuo ne bougeait pas, elle regarda l'un des deux adversaires et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le visage. Le sang gicla sur le visage d'Amika, pendant que deux dents volèrent pour aller s'enfoncer dans la neige. Il y eut un craquement étrange au niveau du cou du Ninja, qui bascula vers l'arrière. Il était mort. Simplement à cause d'une nuque brisée. Elle regarda l'autre Ninja qui annonça sournoisement :

« Ah... L'amour et la rage... Deux sentiments qui te perdront... »

Amika resta parfaitement silencieux. Ses longs cheveux gris volèrent, malmené violemment par le vent qui soufflait. Amika allait lever son Katana, pour le planter dans la nuque de l'ennemi, quand elle aperçut le mouvement de main du Ninja. Elle n'aurait pas dû perdre de temps. Mais, de toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard. Le froid s'insinua en elle comme un venin mortel. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge et le contact glacial du métal avec sa peau. Elle n'avait même pas mal. Elle tomba à genoux et glissa sur le sol, la neige se teintant de rouge, comme la neige sous Atsuo. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper son dernier souffle de vie. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent mais ses yeux restèrent ouverts. Ouvert sur le visage agonisant d'Atsuo, qui n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son épouse dans le monde des morts :

« Ils devront... se débrouiller... sans nous... Sans nous. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la lame d'un Katana lui transperça la gorge de part en part. L'ennemi immobilisé par Amika, libéré du Jutsu de Paralysie par la mort de celle-ci, s'était relevé et avait, impitoyablement, achevé la pauvre femme.

_********_

Maome s'arrêta soudainement de courir, tout comme Shinji. Les deux époux se regardèrent, alors qu'ils avaient cinq Ninjas à leur trousse. Un seul regard. Une seule larme. Et ils avaient compris. Ils s'évanouirent tous les deux dans la nature, laissant leurs poursuivants déconcertés, ayant perdu la trace des deux personnes les plus importantes, celles qui devaient absolument être tuées.

Sur le toit où Amika et Atsuo avaient été tués, le Ninja fouillait patiemment leur dépouille afin de récupérer la moindre arme – ou plutôt un objet précis - qui pouvait se trouver sur eux, pendant que son compagnon regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Puis, il murmura :

« Tu as trouvé ?

- Non ! Mais, si tu continues à me déranger, je ne trouverais pas ! »

L'air siffla, comme s'il était déchiré. Et une vive douleur saisit le Ninja qui fouillait au bras. Il se le serra et grimaça en jurant. L'autre ninja fixait un point devant lui. Il était prit de convulsions incontrôlables. Le sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et il tomba à genoux. Simplement... L'air... C'était pour ça qu'il était déchiré. Un sifflement ! Ce n'était qu'un sifflement... Et du quatrième niveau qui plus est. Puis, le Ninja survivant se retourna rapidement et regarda qui avait osé l'agresser. Et là, il se sentit soudainement seul... Trop seul ! Devant lui, droite et fière, le visage exprimant une rage insoutenable, se tenait Maome. A côté de lui, Shinji tira les nouvelles armes de jet qu'il avait saisit. Et qui se plantèrent dans le corps du Ninja, sans le tuer pour autant. Maome parla d'une voix froide :

« Je vais t'achever... Lentement... Très lentement... »

Le Ninja ennemi eut un sourire carnassier, croyant pouvoir déstabiliser la jeune femme. Mais, il n'en fut rien. Maome avait un niveau largement supérieur au sien. Posant un pied sur la cage thoracique du jeune homme en face d'elle, elle appuya lentement, provoquant de vive douleurs au niveau de la poitrine. Elle continua à appuyer, jusqu'à entendre les gémissements de pitié de l'ennemi, ainsi que les abominables craquements des côtes. Puis, elle leva le pied et donna un coup sec sur le torax du jeune Ninja... Les côtes brisées perforèrent les poumons. Maome se redressa et tourna les talons, pendant que le Ninja agonisait lentement, ses poumons se remplissant de sang, bientôt étouffé par ce liquide rouge.

Shinji suivait sa femme en silence. De temps à autre, ils s'arrêtaient pour aider un Ninja blessé ou, pire, pour achever ceux qui étaient mourrant. Maome, agenouillée près d'une Kunoichi, qui venait de rendre l'âme, lui ferma les yeux et se redressa lentement. Puis, elle regarda sa patrie, Yuki. Le village de la Neige n'était plus décoré par cette sublime lueur nacrée. La neige avait fondue, tout était devenu boueux et des colonnes de fumées s'élevaient de part et d'autre, à cause de maisons enflammées. Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil de la Naara mais cette dernière fit bien vite disparaître par une expression de rage. Serrant ses mains gantées, elle baissa la tête et dit :

« Je veux une entrevue avec Fukashi Etsuya...

- Mais... Maome, commença Shinji...

- Suffit, Shinji ! J'ai dit que je voulais un entretien avec lui... Et je l'aurais... Va chercher Len... »

Naara Len était l'Ambassadrice de Yuki no Kuni et l'une des conseillères de Maome. C'était elle qui se chargeait d'organiser des traités de paix ou même des réunions. Dans le cadre de cette guerre, l'entretien s'annonçait de mauvaise augure. Mais, Shinji ne pouvait rien faire pour dissuader sa femme. Quand elle avait pris une décision, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la faire chaner d'avis. Maintenant, l'avenir de Yuki reposait véritablement et entièrement entre les mains de Maome. Shinji inclina brièvement la tête et sauta sur le toit opposé à eux. Pendant ce temps, Maome resta immobile, à regarder les ravages que faisait cette guerre parfaitement inutile. Si elle n'avait pas été trop en confiance, elle aurait pu aisément repousser les troupes ennemis en dehors du village même. Mais, cette soi-disante réunion entre Taki et Yuki n'avait été qu'un subterfuge pour endormir la vigilance de la Princesse Ninja. La Naara fronça des sourcils et se mit à réfléchir rapidement aux capacités du chef de Taki, Etsuya. Un Ninja sans grande valeur morale qui avait, pour technique d'attaque, de foncer dans tout ce qui bougeait. Alors que Maome était bien plus fine tacticienne que lui, elle avait un avantage inégalable sur ce Chef de Village. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne mettait pas de côté son affinité Suiton. Et, avec cette neige qui avait fondue, le terrain était parfait pour Etsuya. Mais, l'affinité de Maome était le Hyoton. De ce côté là, elle n'était pas inquiète. Il neigeait tout le temps et elle pouvait exécuter n'importe quelle technique à partir du moment qu'elle avait de l'eau et du vent. Alors, même si Etsuya avait de l'eau au sol, Maome, elle, avait l'eau ainsi que le vent. Elle eut un sourire carnassier et baissa très légèrement la tête. Son manteau noir fut balayé et ses cheveux malmenés par le vent, lui donnant une allure encore plus guerrière et encore plus assurée.


	4. Illusions

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

Chanson : La chanson utilisée pour ce chapitre est _Overcome_ du groupe Within Temptation.

* * *

_Chapitre III : Illusions_

« Est-ce réellement ce que vous voulez, Maome ? »

La voix était froide et arrogante, le visage moqueur et perfide. Etsuya Fukashi, le Chef Ninja de Taki no Kuni, fixait Maome Naara d'un œil avide. Il se voyait déjà sortir victorieux de cette guerre entre Yuki et son village. Même si les combats n'avaient duré qu'une journée pleine, la guerre en elle-même durait depuis plus de deux ans. Mais, il semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait affaire avec la Princesse Ninja de Yuki, celle tant redoutait, que l'on surnommait « Le Papillon de Sang ». Maome croisa les bras et eut un léger sourire. Puis, regardant Etsuya droit dans les yeux, elle annonça alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une parole. Le Chef Ninja de Taki se frottait intérieurement les mains et il déclara alors qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il tourna les talons, accompagné de deux de ses ANBU. Puis, il sortit du domaine Naara, sous les regards noirs du clan. Maome se mit assise sur une chaise et se mit à trembler quelque peu. Voilà qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Certains Naara s'approchèrent d'elle, pour tenter de la rassurer. Mais, d'une voix calme, malgré tout, elle leur demanda de sortir. Shinji comptait rester aussi mais Maome le renvoya. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira...

Where are the heroes  
In my time of need  
Is my cry not loud enough  
Or have they gone  
All numb

Maome se leva et sortit de la pièce, d'un pas lourd de tristesse. Elle se sentait certes à la hauteur, mais, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. Elle le savait. Elle mourrait. Peut-être à l'issu de ce combat. Peut-être tuée en traître... Elle regarda les peintures qui représentaient les membres de sa famille passée. Son clan était ancien... Mais, cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était uni. Et ce, grâce à Maome. Et puis, d'un accord commun, on décida que le clan serait divisé en deux branches. Parce que Maome et Amika ne possédaient pas le même Himei. Maome avait un Sifflement Mortel. Amika, elle, pouvait faire exploser n'importe quoi. Alors, la famille, d'un commun accord, avait décidé que le Sifflement Mortel, de loin le plus puissant, serait la particularité de la Branche Supérieure pendant que le Sifflement Explosif serait la particularité de la Branche Inférieure. Amika était l'Héritière du Bas, Gardienne de Maome. Elle aurait pu devenir, quand l'âge lui aurait permit, la Matriarche des Naara. La Branche Inférieure avait donc, du coup, décidé de protéger la Branche Supérieure. Une organisation complexe, mais parfaitement structurée, s'était mise en place. Les membres du Bas avait juré de protéger les membres du Haut. Et leurs enfants feraient pareils. Tout comme leurs petits-enfants. C'était Amika qui avait décidé de cette chose. La belle Amika... La douce Amika... Cette si forte Amika... Mais maintenant, elle était morte.

They just tend to stand  
Out of the rain  
Thinking but not acting  
That they're not to blame

En repensant à Amika, à celle qui était sa sœur, elle s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux. Maome n'était pas aussi forte que certain pouvait bien le prétendre. Elle montrait une image dure, mais parce qu'elle le devait. C'était son devoir, après tout, en tant que Princesse Ninja. Elle se laissa aller le long du mur. Elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait besoin de craquer maintenant. Ses longs cheveux gris, raides, encadraient son fin visage blanc. Ses grands yeux ambrés, humidifiés par les larmes, fixait un point. Maome ramena ses jambes contre elle et laissa libre court à sa peine. Elle repensait à tout : à sa fille, qu'elle avait mise au monde. A sa fille unique, qui serait arrachée de force à sa mère. Elle pensa à Shinji, cet époux qu'elle aimait. Cet homme qui avait su la réconforter dans les moments de peines et lui prodiguer de tendre moment de joie. Maome colla sa tête contre le mur : jamais plus, elle ne pourrait regarder les hirondelles revenir, quand le long hiver de Yuki se finissait. Elle ne verrait plus la couleur de l'arc-en-ciel que faisaient les générateurs de chaleur, qui permettaient à Yuki de connaître les quatre saisons. Elle ne sentirait jamais plus la douceur de la brise sur son visage, ni même les moments de complicités avec ses conseillers. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais plus ses éclats de rire avec ces mêmes conseillers quand, par malheur et par fatigue, elle faisait un sublime lapsus. Maome rouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête. S'essuyant le visage et se calmant tant bien que mal, elle se redressa. Marchant le long du couloir, elle touchait les murs froids du domaine. Le bruit des combats avaient cessés. Mais, par-dessus tout, elle ne ressentirait plus cette excitation que lui procurerait un combat. Elle ne connaîtrait plus cette exaltation lorsqu'elle menait à bien une mission dangereuse ou remportait une victoire décisive. Maome ouvrit la porte de son domaine et regarda son village, réduit en cendre par endroit. Le ciel était gris. L'âme de Maome était blanche.

Falling and crawling  
A fight to stand up  
Memory still haunts me  
In the dead of night

Maome, malgré sa faiblesse, n'avait pas perdu de vue l'enjeu de son combat contre Etsuya. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle devait à tout prix remporter la victoire. Mais, elle le sentait, elle la gagnerait au prix de sa vie. C'était peut-être aussi à cause de ça qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais... Maome savait que sa mort serait bénéfique à Yuki. Du moins, le pensait-elle... Elle descendit les marches d'escalier, les pans de son manteau noirs virevoltant autour de ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient malmenés avec douceur autour de son visage. La tristesse quitta ses yeux pour être remplacé par une farouche détermination. Elle marcha à travers le jardin du domaine, d'un pas lent et mesuré. Toute la beauté, toute la grâce de Maome, en cet instant, semblait avoir refait surface dans cet environnement encore blanc, encore pur, protégé du sang et des larmes. Maome inspira profondément et vit alors deux Naara, l'un près de l'autre. Ils la regardaient marcher, en silence. Puis, quand elle passa près d'eux, leur adressant un regard furtif, ils s'inclinèrent profondément et avec respect. Puis Maome se dirigea vers la Grande Place.

Over and over  
I felt so small  
But one day I'll be stronger  
And you better watch out

Cela faisait un court moment que la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Autour de la Grande Place, il y avait un grand nombre de Ninja. Les deux camps adversaires se faisaient face, chacun étant prêt à voir le combat qui déterminerait la fin de la guerre. Maome scinda la foule des Ninja de son pays pour arriver sur ce qui serait son terrain de combat. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, pour se ressaisir. Elle inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux, lentement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le visage de son époux. Maome leva la main à son cou, là où se trouvait un léger pendentif représentant les Kanjis de son prénom. C'était le premier cadeau que lui avait offert Shinji, quand il avait tellement de mal à lui demander sa main. Maome leva la tête vers le ciel pour voir des oiseaux voler. Les seuls oiseaux qui supportaient le froid, de simples moineaux qui, pourtant, étaient des bêtes fragiles. Leurs vies pouvaient être facilement arrachées tout comme celle de Maome :

_* Je vaincrais... *_, pensa t'elle simplement.

Simplement parce que c'était comme ça. Parce que c'était son devoir. Elle n'était pas du tout confiante en elle. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre à n'importe quel moment. Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose que la Naara se refusait en cet instant même, c'était justement de perdre contre cet Etsuya.

I will overcome  
Your violence their silence  
Oh no, it can't be undone  
I will overcome  
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on

Puis, elle le vit arriver. Cet homme qui avait causé tant de souffrances à son pays et à sa famille. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement la tête, tout en continuant de fixer cet homme qu'elle haïssait tant. Il l'avait trompée, abusant de sa gentillesse. Car oui, Maome était quelqu'un de bon. Mais, cette fois, il aurait affaire à un véritable démon. Elle se redressa alors et annonça de vive voix :

« Je pensais que tu serais parti la queue entre les jambes. »

Etsuya s'arrêta à bonne distance d'elle et enleva sa cape de voyage. Cet homme n'avait même pas combattu auprès de ses troupes alors que Maome avait prit le risque de le faire. C'était la différence entre lui et elle. Alors qu'il tenait à protéger ses petits arrières, Maome, elle, prenait les devants et allait sur le front. A chaque fois on lui avait reprochés d'agir de cette manière. Mais, combien de fois était elle sortit victorieuse ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Mais, ce combat, même s'il lui apportait la mort, serait une nouvelle victoire ajoutée à l'actif de Maome. Elle ferma les yeux d'un air agacé quand Etsuya annonça :

« Je retiendrais peut-être mes coups, Maome... Pour mieux te voir à genoux devant... »

Mais, il ne put continuer. La jeune femme avait laissé de côté son habitude : celle de ne pas attaquer en premier. Lançant un Kunai, qui frôla le visage de l'ennemi :

« Tu parles beaucoup mais agis peu… Tais-toi et bats-toi ! »


	5. Neige Contre Cascade

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Neige contre Cascade_

Maome regarda son ennemi, droit dans les yeux. Le vent soufflait en douceur sur les terres blanches de Yuki no Kuni. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux, dans le simple but de se concentrer. Elle avait tiré un premier Kunai. Elle avait attaqué la première et son ennemi avait aussitôt répliqué par un tir d'armes. Ils ne faisaient que jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Et, cela était quelque chose que Maome ne supportait. Il ne faisait que de se moquer d'elle, croyant pouvoir l'épuiser. Alors qu'ils avaient d'ores et déjà quitté la grande place pour se retrouver sur le toit d'une maison, la jeune Princesse lui demanda :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas... Pourquoi faire la guerre ? »

Etsuya eut un petit rire et répliqua alors qu'elle devait être bien naïve. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle était naïve. Certes, la Princesse Ninja avait une idée du pourquoi de la guerre, mais elle préférait ne pas y croire. Estuya lui expliqua alors que Taki no Kuni voulait la puissance du générateur de Yuki. Celui qui leur permettait d'avoir les quatre saisons. Mais ça, Etsuya ne le comprenait pas. Pour lui, c'était ce qui faisait la force du pays de la Neige. Maome eut un léger sourire et annonça alors que c'était ridicule. Pourquoi vouloir le générateur, lui demanda la princesse aux cheveux gris, alors que son simple effet était de stabiliser le climat de Yuki pour éviter un crash économique. Etant donné que Yuki no Kuni est victime d'un hiver extrêmement long (qui dure presque toute l'année pour seulement deux mois plus doux), ce générateur permettait d'éviter un crash économique. Etsuya se mit à rire et déclara :

« Parce que, belle Maome, tu crois vraiment que je crois à ces histoires de bonnes femmes ? Votre générateur est votre arme, je le sais... Il vous apporte la puissance ! »

Maome secoua la tête, d'un air dépité. Elle n'avait jamais vu plus buté que lui... Sauf peut-être Amika. En repensant à sa jeune sœur, décédée, elle serra des poings et dit alors que jamais le pays des Cascades n'aurait le générateur. Elle releva la tête et se mit à composer des sceaux avec une grande vitesse. Puis, elle murmura :

«Genjutsu ! Hi no Kagami ! Galerie des Glaces ! »

Le sol trembla légèrement et l'environnement devint sombre puis noir. Des miroirs de différents tailles et postés de façon différentes apparurent. Certains étaient couchés à même le sol. D'autres semblaient flotter dans les airs pendant que d'autres étaient retenus par des murs invisibles. Maome colla son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre et ferma les yeux. Puis, son corps sembla se brouiller, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple image, puis, elle disparut. Etsuya regarda autour de lui et se pinça la lèvre inférieure :

_* Je... ne lui connaissais pas cette technique... *_

A vrai dire, Etsuya ne lui connaissait que peu de technique, le don Héréditaire de la jeune femme et sa technique d'invocation ainsi qu'une autre technique, une tempête de neige qui avait pour effet de brouiller la vision ennemie afin de pouvoir attaquer. Mais, il devait se l'avouer à lui-même. Tous les Ninjas qu'il avait envoyé se battre contre la Princesse n'étaient jamais revenus. Les échos qu'il avait eu étaient des échos de batailles de ses Ninjas qui n'avaient vu que deux trois petits aspects. Le jeune chef regarda autour de lui... Maintenant, quelle était cette technique. Une illusion ? Non... Il ne pensait pas... Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un souffle glacé dans sa nuque. Il se retourna et vit alors cinq miroirs autour de lui... Avec cinq Maome. Si... C'était belle et bien une technique d'illusion. Le jeune homme se sentit mal. Maintenant, la question était de savoir : est-ce que la vraie était dans les cinq miroirs. C'est alors que les cinq jeunes femmes parlèrent en même temps :

« Tu croyais franchement pouvoir t'en tirer simplement en me tirant dessus ? »

Etsuya serra des dents et sortit cinq Kunai qu'il lança sur les miroirs, qui se brisèrent. Apparemment, la vraie n'était pas ici. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il cru quand il sentit un nouveau souffle glacé... Mais cette fois, au niveau de sa cheville. Il leva le pied et vit qu'il marchait sur une glace aussi... Avec une Maome à l'intérieure aussi. Mais cette fois, une main sortit de la surface transparente. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, la jeune femme dit alors :

« Veux-tu connaître les effets de cette technique ? »

Le chef de Taki se mit à redouter le pire. Il sentit son pied, agrippé par la fine main de la Princesse, s'enfoncer dans le miroir. Pendant que sa main droite subissait le même sort. Mais, il résista et tira brutalement sa main, faisant sortit Maome de la glace. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de la vraie, il sortit un Kunai, pendant qu'elle était à terre. Cependant, il fut bien déçu de voir que la jeune femme disparut dans un tas de neige. Il inspira profondément et se mit à faire des sceaux à toute vitesse, pendant que son pied était toujours tiré dans la surface transparente. Il vit alors deux autres miroirs devant lui, avec deux Maome qui tenaient plusieurs shurikens. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et souffla :

« Suiton ! Futago Keibi'in ! Les Gardiens Jumeaux ! »

Deux silhouettes étranges apparurent, composés d'eau. Parfaitement identique, ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Les deux Maome lancèrent leurs armes de jets sur ces deux jumeaux mais elles rebondirent une fois qu'elles eurent touchés les deux corps liquides. Puis, Etsuya continua à composer des sceaux et murmura :

« Suiton ! Arashi no Futago Keibi'in ! La Tempête des Gardiens Jumeaux ! »

Les deux gardiens composèrent à leur tour des sceaux et restèrent néanmoins silencieux. Une tempête se leva, détruisant du même coup les deux gardiens jumeaux. Mais, l'eau qui composait leurs corps resta présente et sembla se transformer en une multitude d'aiguilles pour aller briser tous les miroirs présents. La véritable Maome, qui n'était guère présente dans un miroir, commanda à son reflet qui tenait le pied d'Etsuya, de briser son miroir. Une fois chose faite, un morceau de verre se planta dans le talon d'Achille du jeune homme, qui grimaça de douleur. Alors que l'illusion de Maome se brisait, la jeune Princesse se prit une dizaine d'aiguille un peu partout dans le corps, dont l'une dans le cou. Par chance, elle n'avait en aucune cas touché les artères ni même la jugulaire. Le sang coula légèrement de son cou et Maome grimaça. Alors que les deux chefs étaient à genoux, Etsuya eut un large sourire et dit :

« C'était une bien jolie technique, Maome...

- La ferme... Répliqua simplement la jeune femme. »

Maome retira lentement les aiguilles de son corps. C'est alors qu'Etsuya déclara :

« Oh... J'ai oublié de te dire... Dans ces aiguilles, il y a un somnifère... »

La jeune Princesse Ninja eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête. Elle le savait... Mais, ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était que tant qu'Etsuya avait du Chakra, ce somnifère continuait sa course. C'était quelque chose d'avantageux, d'avoir utilisé cette technique en premier. Il affaiblirait la jeune femme... Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ait omis un détail. Maome composa des sceaux et murmura :

« Je sais... Je sais... Je me suis renseigné sur toi... Comme toi, tu as dû te renseigner sur moi... »

Etsuya fronça les sourcils et comprit alors soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se redresser. Avant que le sifflement ne vienne, il exécuta la seule technique de guérison qu'il connaissait, afin de pouvoir récupérer l'usage de sa jambe. Puis, il entendit :

« Ninpô ! Tsumeru Himei ! »

Il déglutit péniblement et vit une onde grise s'élever du corps de la jeune femme et un sifflement strident se fit entendre. Puis, il se releva rapidement : il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sifflement... Mais, au moins, il éviterait l'onde de choc qui fusait vers lui. Il évita _in extremis_ l'onde de choc mais l'onde grise, qui portait le sifflement, l'enveloppa. Il se boucha les oreilles, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait strictement à rien. Puis, le bruit s'arrêta. Etsuya regarda la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait encore marcher ? Il pouvait encore utiliser ses deux bras ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Normalement, il aurait dû s'écrouler au sol, complètement paralysé. Il regarda la Princesse Ninja et explosa de rire. Puis, il lui dit alors, moqueusement :

« Ahah... Tu croyais... réussir ton coup ? Apparemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné... »

Il ne vit pas le léger sourire sadique de la jeune femme et murmura :

« Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il se mit à composer des sceaux et tenta d'invoquer des clones, afin de pouvoir encercler la jeune femme pour l'attaquer. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et recommença. Sans succès... Et là... Il se sentit mal... Très mal... Elle avait utilisé :

« La Troisième Facette de l'Himei... Oui... La Paralysie du flux de Chakra... Le combat est fini pour toi... De plus... Ton somnifère ne fera plus effet...»

Etsuya lui demanda alors si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait, espérant pouvoir la bluffer. Maome hocha la tête, d'un air affirmatif et sortit plusieurs Kunai, qu'elle lança sur son ennemi, qui comprit alors que ses chances de remporter la victoire s'amincissaient de minutes en minutes. La Naara voulait l'épuiser physiquement afin de pouvoir le tuer. En fait, dès la paralysie du Flux de Chakra, elle aurait pu utiliser la Quatrième Facette, le Sifflement Mortel. Mais, elle refusait d'utiliser cette technique sur quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable que lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied latéral en plein visage, en murmurant :

« Ca... C'est pour ma sœur... Amika ! »

Etsuya se retrouva au sol. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner un nouveau coup, il lui attrapa la cheville et la fit tomber au sol. Allongée sur le dos, une simple impulsion des jambes et Maome se retrouva sur pied. Etsuya, qui s'était déjà redressa, tenta de lui donner un coup en plein visage, mais la jeune Princesse se pencha en arrière, évitant de justesse le coup qui lui frôla le nez. Puis, elle prit appui sur ses mains et donna un coup dans le ventre du jeune homme, qui eut pour effet de le propulser au loin. Maome sentit des présences familières autour d'elle. Elle jeta un bref regard et vit quelques membres de son clan et de l'armée adversaires, qui les regardaient. Etsuya se redressa et sortit son Katana. Maome, dans un geste lent, fit de même, son regard désormais vide se reflétant dans la lame. Puis, il se jeta sur elle et visa le ventre, que Maome para. Puis, il visa le bras et lui planta la lame dans l'épaule. La jeune femme grimaça quand il retira d'un coup sec l'arme et se mit un coup en plein visage. Légèrement sonnée, elle sentit les coups qui pleuvaient sur son dos. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol, mais face contre terre cette fois. Son corps était endolori. Elle se mit difficilement sur le dos. Etsuya donna un coup dans le Katana de la Naara, qui vola au loin. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et dit :

« Regarde le visage de la Mort... »


	6. Et la Neige tombera à jamais

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Chapitre V : Et la Neige tombera à jamais._

« Regarde le visage de la Mort... »

Maome gémit en tentant de se redresser. Sans succès. Elle inspira profondément et sentit un coup de Katana dans sa cuisse, lui déchirant ainsi le muscle. Elle retint un cri de douleur, en serrant des dents et rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait mourir en perdant. Quand avait-elle fait une erreur ? Etait-ce quand elle avait paré le premier coup de Katana d'Etsuya ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle eut un petit sourire et vit la lame du Katana se lever lentement. Elle abandonnait... Finalement... Elle avait perdu... C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri... La voix de son mari, qui s'était avancé un peu vers elle, lui dit alors :

« Pense à ta famille ! A ta fille ! A ton pays ! »

Maome tourna lentement la tête et vit alors un Ninja de Taki s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle vit à peine la lame du Kunai glisser avec une douceur mortelle sur la gorge de son époux. Tout ce qu'elle vit parfaitement, c'était son corps, qui tombait sur le sol et cette neige qui devenait rouge en dessous de lui. Mais, un Naara hurla alors :

« Arrêtez... Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu... »

Un autre répliqua alors en lui demandant si la mort de Shinji était prévue, elle. Le Naara ne trouva rien à répondre. Etsuya inspira profondément et tira un Kunai de son étui et le lança sur le Ninja qui venait de tuer Shinji. L'arme se planta en plein front et il murmura :

« J'aime pas qu'on me dérange... Idiot va... Tu as gâché ma victoire»

Il baissa la tête vers Maome et déclara alors que sa mort serait rapide. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et avait juste eu le temps de finir ses sceaux. Puis, elle murmura, sans qu'il ne l'entende :

« Ninpo ! Yuki no Bunshin ! Clône de Neige ! »

Une réplique parfaite de Maome apparut à côté du Katana, qui le lança pendant qu'Etsuya abaissait son arme vers la gorge de la jeune femme. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent une dernière fois, la pointe de l'arme ennemie ayant frôlé la peau de la jeune femme. Avec sa jambe valide, elle donna un coup dans le genou d'Etsuya, qui recula. Puis, elle se redressa, faisant fi de sa douleur, et se mit près de lui...

_Je ne suis personne d'autre qu'Eya... Naara Eya... Matriarche de la famille Naara, je suis la plus ancienne. Je sais que si Maome meurt, c'est moi qui prendrais le relai, le temps que Katsumi ait atteint l'âge requis pour gouverner Yuki. Ce que je vois, je ne saurais le décrire. Tout ce que je peux apercevoir, ce sont deux éclairs argentés. Un qui se baisse et l'autre qui se lève. Ce que j'entends, ce sont deux gémissements et le sang qui coule à flot. Je me faufile dans la foule des Naara, choquée par ce qui vient d'arriver et je peux enfin parfaitement voir ce qu'il s'est passé : Maome vient de planter son arme en plein dans le cœur de ce chef Ninja de Taki. Lui, il lui a donné un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Visée diagonale, la lame est ressortit au niveau des omoplates de notre Princesse. Je la sais condamnée. Je le vois... Alors qu'elle lâche son arme, elle retira avec douleur la lame de son corps et la laissa tomber. Puis, elle se tourne vers son époux, désormais décédé, et tombe au sol. Nous voulons nous approcher d'elle, pour tenter de la soigner. Mais, nous l'entendons parler... Certes, les premières paroles ne nous sont pas adressées directement. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne suis plus Ninja depuis longtemps, j'ai donc le droit de me laisser aller à mes émotions. Maome et Amika... Je ne peux croire que ces deux enfants, que j'ai vu grandir, que j'ai élevées quand leur mère est décédée sur un champ de bataille, que j'ai considéré comme mes propres filles, aujourd'hui sont mortes. J'inspire profondément, pendant qu'un membre de ma famille passe un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. J'ai plus de 80 ans... Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire que la vie est finie pour ces deux filles, qui n'avaient qu'une trentaine d'année. Le monde des Ninjas est un monde impitoyable qui empêche les fleurs d'éclore._

« Shinji... Mon époux... »

Maome avait juste eut la force nécessaire pour posa sa main sur la main encore tiède du jeune homme. Les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais, Maome savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le ciel est encore gris. L'âme de Maome est toujours blanche. Elle eut un petit sourire et murmura alors, d'une voix triste :

« J'ai gagné... Mais… Tu vois… Je te l'avais dit… Que je mourrais… Attends-moi près des portes d'Izanami... Je vais bientôt te rejoindre. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur la neige, qui était rouge sombre maintenant. Maome sentait le sang couler sur son corps, sa vie partir loin d'elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres de douleur et dit faiblement :

« Eya... Prends soin... De Katsumi... Comme tu as su le faire pour Amika... Et pour moi... J'ai... Une dernière requête... Approche-toi...»

_Je m'approche lentement et je me mets à genoux à côté d'elle. Même dans la mort, elle est toujours aussi belle. Une véritable beauté. Cette peau blanche comme la perle, ces grands yeux d'ambres et ces longs cheveux gris, qui forment une aura de pureté autour d'elle. Ses fines lèvres qui ressemblent à des boutons de rose et ce visage ovale qui ont su séduire Shinji perdent petit à petit la couleur de la vie. Je reste silencieuse et me penche près de ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle dit m'affole et m'inquiète. Mais, je la comprends. Je hochai la tête et posa une main sur ses cheveux. Puis, elle murmure simplement « merci ». Puis, elle s'en va... Pour toujours... Jamais plus, je n'entendrais sa voix douce, jamais plus je ne la verrais sourire quand le printemps arrive. Jamais plus je ne la verrais s'entraîner avec Amika et jouer avec sa fille. Je reste silencieuse quand j'entends un Ninja de Taki parler... Ces êtres fourbes..._

« Votre Princesse est morte ! La Victoire nous revient ! C'était ce qui était prévu ! »

Les Ninjas de Yuki tout comme les Naara, qui ne savaient pas ce que comportait ce « traité » crurent en ces paroles. Mais, Len, la Conseillère de Maome, déclara alors qu'il n'en était rien. Le traité stipulait que l'un des deux camps devaient perdre son chef et que le campe adverse gagnerait alors. Les Ninjas de Taki répliquèrent alors que, comme Maome était morte, la victoire leur revenait. Il était vrai qu'Etsuya avait obligé Maome à lui faire dire que la Victoire reviendrait à Yuki si et seulement si les Naara avaient encore un chef. Len voulu rétorquer mais finalement se tut. Son regard se porta sur Eya, toujours à genoux près des corps sans vie de Maome et Shinji et fit signe aux Ninjas de faire un cercle de protection autour de la Matriarche, qui se redressait. Puis, Eya, malgré son âge, déclara :

« Les traditions sont ainsi faites que les Naara auront toujours un chef... Si la Princesse Ninja meurt avant que son Héritière n'ait atteint l'âge requis pour gouverner, une seule personne est apte à prendre sa place... La Matriarche... Autrement dit... Moi... »

Les jours passèrent lentement. Yuki se reconstruisait avec difficulté, à cause des conditions climatiques. Mais, une délégation avait été envoyée vers les grands pays Ninjas, tels que Konoha, afin de demander de l'aide. Le Pays du Feu accepta de les aider. Malheureusement, alors que l'hiver touchait normalement à sa fin, la neige tombait toujours avec intensité. Les travaux étaient donc ralentit mais les ouvriers tenaient bons. Finalement, au bout de deux longues années, les industriels de Konoha retournèrent chez eux, payés par le pays de la Neige, pendant que la paix régnait entre Taki, Kusa et Yuki. Une paix que certain craignait comme n'étant que provisoire. Mais au moins, le pays de Yuki ne redouterait plus de guerre avec Taki puisque, comme demandé par Maome, le générateur avait été désactivé. Elle lui avait dit pourquoi :

« Laissons passer le règne de Katsumi et de sa fille. La fille de Katsumi aura aussi une fille... Les oracles me l'ont dit... Elle sera aussi puissante que la fondatrice du clan... La seule qui saura réellement gouverner Yuki no Kuni avec sagesse... Elle sera capable de créer une paix éternelle entre Yuki et Taki... On m'a dit... Qu'elle subirait beaucoup d'épreuves... Mais, elle sera la plus digne de gouverner notre pays... Eya... Désactive le générateur... Prend le cristal et met le dans un endroit sûr... Demande... Aux oracles... De le protéger dans un coffre afin que, quand cette fameuse fille arrivera, elle seule soit capable de l'ouvrir... Pendant ce temps, subissons un Hiver Eternel... »

L'Hivers Eternel... Hateshinai Fuyu comme l'appelait les oracles. Le générateur avait été créé par les têtes pensantes de Yuki, les hommes les plus prometteurs. Eya regarda par la fenêtre cette neige qui n'en finissait plus de tomber. Elle retint un bâillement... Cela faisait deux ans que Maome et Shinji étaient morts. Leur fille, Katsumi avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire leur deuil. Mais, finalement, elle y parvint. Et, elle avait à peine six ans quand elle demanda à rentrer à l'Académie Ninja. Eya avait voulu s'y opposer : Katsumi aurait eu des cours au domaine, rien que pour elle... Mais, la jeune fille voulait être éduquée de la même manière que les Ninjas qu'elle commanderait un jour prochain :

« Je veux être au plus proche d'eux... Je veux qu'ils puissent me voir comme une sœur, une mère pour eux. Je veux être la mère de mon peuple.»

Des propos qu'elle tirait directement de sa défunte mère. C'est ainsi que l'Héritière du Clan de l'Ombre avait commencé à étudier à l'Académie. Ses professeurs étaient fiers de l'avoir dans leur école et les apprentis Ninjas étaient ravis de l'avoir avec eux. Eya eut un léger sourire : les choses s'amélioraient à Yuki, au niveau de la politique étrangère. L'économie était tout juste stable : la pisciculture et le commerce d'armement militaire étaient les seules exportations du village. Mais au moins, Yuki fournissait n'importe quel village en arme et leur offrait le meilleur poisson qu'ils pouvaient y avoir ! Une espèce de poisson qui ne vivait qu'en eau froide. Eya tourna la tête et regarda le coffret de verre dans lequel reposait le diadème frontal que porterait, dans dix ans, Katsumi. Ce diadème qui s'incrusterait dans sa peau et qui ne s'en détacherait qu'à l'heure de sa mort. Eya soupira et continua à regarder dehors. Malgré cet hiver éternel, les habitants de Yuki étaient heureux... Mais pendant combien de temps encore ?


	7. Vers une Renaissance ?

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Chapitre VI : Vers une Renaissance ?_

« Saya ! Debout, fainéante ! »

Une femme âgée était rentrée dans la chambre de Naara Saya, fille unique de Naara Katsumi. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait dire ces mots. Car, dans quelque heures, Saya serait Princesse Ninja, comme sa mère avant. Katsumi avait régné avec bonté sur Yuki no Kuni. Malheureusement, à l'âge de cinquante ans, la Princesse Ninja était tombée malade. Et, cette maladie l'emporta. La neige tombait toujours sur Yuki no Kuni, mais c'était un état de fait que les gens avaient accepté depuis longtemps. La jeune Saya prit le coussin et le mit sur sa tête, pour se protéger de la lumière grisâtre qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle sentit sa couverture se tirer et souleva son coussin. Elle vit la servante, Nita, qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Un large sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme, d'une voix malicieuse, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait :

« C'est le jour de votre intronisation... Nous avons attendus que vous fassiez votre deuil... Cela fait plus de six mois maintenant... A présent, il nous faut un nouveau guide. »

Saya se redressa. Vêtue simplement d'une longue chemise de nuit, elle porta son ongle à ses dents et se mit à le grignoter. Elle devint alors pensive. Sa mère lui avait parlé de sa première fille et du rôle qu'elle jouerait pour la survie de Yuki qui, lentement, avait tendance à plonger dans l'agonie. Saya marmonna :

« C'est qui déjà mon conseiller ? »

Nita se frappa le front : irrécupérable... Saya était irrécupérable ! La servante déclara qu'il s'agissait du Daimyou Kazahana. Saya poussa un long soupir, l'air de dire 'quelle horreur'. Mais, finalement, elle annonça :

« Dites lui que je veux que les frontières de Yuki soient protégées... J'ai bien peur que Taki en veuille encore à ma grand-mère de leur cuisante défaite... Et puis, en plus... Il se pourrait bien qu'ils veuillent m'empêcher d'avoir une fille... »

Nita eut l'air offusqué et lui demanda alors, choquée, si c'était vrai ce que l'on disait ? Que Saya ne croyait pas les paroles des oracles. La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif et annonça que c'était parfaitement ridicule. Et que, de toute façon, Maome était mourante quand elle avait dit ça. Elle délirait peut-être et avait dit quelques inepties que tous crurent. Nita recula d'un pas et lui dit alors qu'elle devait encore préparait les festivités. Elle s'inclina et s'en alla. Saya regarda la porte se fermer et soupira. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de son lit. S'étirant, elle regarda la tenue qu'on lui avait préparée pour l'intronisation. Elle eut un sourire triste et se mit à genoux devant la longue robe blanche. Cette robe... Katsumi et Maome l'avaient toutes deux portée. Pour Saya, c'était un honneur de la mettre. Nita avait voulu changer de tenue mais la jeune Naara, forte tête, avait refusé. Elle soupira et alla se laver, avant de commencer à se préparer.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, deux servantes étaient venues l'aider à s'habiller. Et, pendant qu'une la coiffait, l'autre la maquillait. Puis, on frappa à la porte. Les deux servantes, qui avaient tout juste eu le temps de finir, s'inclinèrent et sortirent, laissant ainsi place à Katsuya, le futur époux de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la future Princesse, les mains dans le dos. Saya ne bougea pas, le regardant arriver dans le miroir. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire et dit :

« Tu es magnifique...

- Plus que jamais, je ressemble à ma mère, annonça t'elle. Et on dit...

- ... Qu'elle ressemblait fortement à Maome, finit Katsuya. C'est vrai... D'après ce qu'on dit, toutes les trois, vous vous ressemblez.

- Je ne veux pas que ma future fille me ressemble... Elle aura les particularités des Naara, c'est indéniable... Mais, je la veux différente de moi, tant au niveau du caractère que du physique...

- En parlant de fille... Comment aimerais-tu l'appeler, déjà ? »

Saya haussa les épaules et répliqua qu'elle avait deux trois petites idées, mais que tout était encore un peu flou. Néanmoins, elle ajouta qu'elle avait une préférence pour un nom. Parce qu'ainsi, le nom de son fils aurait alors tout son sens. D'une voix tendre, Katsuya lui demanda ce que c'était :

« Yumi...

- L'Arc... Si je me rappelle... Tu veux que ton fils soit appelé Kyo... Une Flèche pour un Arc... »

Saya eut un large sourire et hocha la tête. Puis, Nita revint et se râcla la gorge avant de dire, d'une voix solennelle, que tout était prêt. Katsuya tendit galamment la main vers Saya, qui la saisit avec douceur. Puis, elle se leva et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, la salle où le trône se trouvait. Ce trône sur lequel Saya avait vu sa mère si souvent assise. La jeune Naara aurait tant aimé connaître sa grand-mère et son grand-père. Mais, elle savait qu'elles les verraient le jour où elle mourrait. Katsuya lui lâcha la main : tous les grands de ce monde étaient présents. De plus, en raison de l'aide apporté il y a quelques décénnie de cela, le Kage de Konoha était un invité d'honneur pour l'intronisation. Le Yondaime Hokage avait répondu présent à l'appel, accompagné avec sa propre délégation... Et sa protection. Saya prenait le gouvernement de Yuki dans des temps troublés. Les Grands Démons, comme les appelaients les deux dernières Oracles encore en vie, faisaient de grands ravages. Pour le moment, Yuki avait été un peu épargné. Les yeux fermés, lentement, Saya monta les marches et s'arrêta une fois en haut. Puis, Katsuya à ses côtés, ils se mirent à genoux. La fille de Eya, l'ancienne Matriarche et qui avait succédé à sa mère, nommée Aki; sortit le diadème frontal. Puis, d'une voix forte, elle déclara :

« Naara Saya... Fille de Naara Katsumi... Vous allez aujourd'hui devenir le nouveau Guide de notre pays de Yuki. Jurez-vous sur votre héritage et auprès des Dieux que vous gouvernerez avec humilité et bonté ?

- Oui, Aki Okaa-sama.

- Jurez-vous de toujours suivre les traditions de notre famille, transmises depuis des générations ?

- Oui... Aki Okaa-sama. »

Aki posa le diadème sur le front de Saya. Elle ressentit une très légère piqure au niveau de la peau. L'Héritière de la famille Naara venait de prendre son héritage. Celle qui n'était hier encore que l'Héritière est devenue aujourd'hui la nouvelle Princesse Ninja de Yuki no Kuni. D'une voix toujours forte, Aki déclara :

« Naara Saya est aujourd'hui notre nouvelle Princesse Ninja, respectant l'Honneur et les Traditions, ainsi que les alliances avec le noble Pays de Feu de Konoha. »

Un banquet en l'honneur de la nouvelle Princesse Ninja avait été organisé. Saya regardait son assiette : elle n'avait pas vraiment pris de décision importante à ce jour et elle venait à s'en demander si elle en était capable. Katsuya, qui discutait avec un conseiller, n'avait pas vu le tourment qui avait prit celle qui était devenue, depuis quelques heures, sa femme. Le Yondaime, assis à la droite de Saya, se pencha légèrement vers elle et dit :

« Rassurez-vous... Tout ira bien... »

Ca, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais Saya savait que ça ne serait pas simple. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et, en levant sa coupe, elle dit alors malicieusement, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres :

« Et vous... Quand vous êtes devenus le Yondaime Hokage, est-ce que c'était simple ? »

Le Yondaime se gratta la tête et eut un large sourire. Elle venait de marquer un point. Il devait se l'avouer, elle avait un visage d'ange et était naïve d'apparence mais était beaucoup plus futée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il se mit alors à lui expliquer quelques rudiments pour gouverner. Des conseils qui pourraient devenir très utiles pour la jeune femme par la suite. Puis, le Kage déclara qu'elle devait, quelques soit les circonstances qui se présentaient à elle, toujours faire confiance à sa famille et à son jugement. Il ne put s'empêcher de féliciter l'organisation, complexe certes, mais parfaite du clan Naara. Avec honneur, Saya releva la tête et dit :

« C'est ma grand-mère qui est à l'origine de cette organisation. »

Le Yondaime eut un léger sourire. L'histoire de Yuki était encore floue. Ce n'était encore qu'un petit village et il n'avait commencé à s'ouvrir à Konoha que quand la guerre avec Taki l'avait affaibli. Et, on devait dire que les relations entre la Neige et le Feu étaient encore un peu inexistante. Konoha, avant le début de la Grande Guerre, était devenu un soutien financier. Maintenant, Yuki avait parfois la gentillesse de lui prêter quelques Ninjas. Mais, le village de la Neige devait faire face, encore une fois, aux assauts de Taki no Kuni, qui ne supportait pas sa défaite passée. La jeune princesse se mit donc à expliquer l'organisation de sa famille, non sans une certaine fierté, écoutée attentivement par le Kage de Konoha. Mais, Saya le sentait... Rien ne se passerait calmement.


	8. Dangereuse Trahison

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

Info + : C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette première partie ^_^

* * *

_Chapitre VII : Dangereuse trahison.  
_

« Hime-sama ! On a besoin de vous immédiatement ! »

Saya, plongée dans les livres de comptes depuis des heures, releva brusquement la tête. Elle grimaça un moment et se leva, tout en fermant, d'un geste élégant, les livres ouverts. La porte blanche s'ouvrit dans un mouvement ample, dévoilant ainsi la Princesse aux traits tirés. Son ventre s'étirait, laissant deviner l'enfant qui grandissait en elle et qui ne tarderait pas à naître. Marchant avec précaution, elle se dirigea vers la Salle de Réunion. Le domaine était froid. Au dehors, la neige tombait avec une violence sans commune mesure. On avait dit à Saya que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était un garçon... Elle avait été un peu déçue par cette nouvelle : elle aurait tant espéré avoir une fille en premier. Mais, après tout, ce garçon était quand même le bienvenu. Même si Aki, la matriarche, n'était pas du tout satisfaite. La future mère posa une main sur son ventre et arriva donc à la salle de réunion. Kazahana se leva, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, alors qu'Aki s'était mise à la place où Saya était habituellement. Le visage grave, un léger sourire illuminait néanmoins son visage. Saya resta debout et n'avait pas l'intention de s'assoir. Elle trouvait cette situation étrange. Mais le pire, ce fut quand Aki, d'une voix sèche, lui ordonna :

« Assise ! »

Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-elle maintenant ? Ce n'était pas la matriarche qui donnait des ordres à la Princesse en poste ! Seule la Princesse donnait des ordres, qui devaient être respectés au pied de la lettre ! Mais, apparemment, Aki semblait avoir d'autres projets en tête. Saya releva dignement le visage et, d'une voix claire, montra son refus d'obtempérer. La Naara qui lui faisait face eut un petit rire moqueur. L'ambiance était électrique, l'atmosphère tendue. Une situation de conflit que Saya n'aimait pas du tout. Avec des pays étrangers, elle avait toujours su s'en tirer. Mais, quand il s'agissait de sa propre famille, elle se retrouvait faible et impuissante. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus et c'était toujours Aki qui prenait position à sa place. Il y avait un début de prise de pouvoir qui avait commencé et c'était seulement maintenant que Saya s'en rendait compte. Et il était malheureusement déjà trop tard. Aki avait eu plus d'emprise sur Saya et c'était maintenant elle qui avait la situation bien en main. C'était seulement maintenant que la future mère comprit la raison de son enfermement journalier dans sa chambre, à lire des textes de loi à vérifier ou encore des chiffres de compte à modifier. Sa grossesse n'avait jamais été à risque. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une machination pour éloigner Saya de la vie politique. Depuis combien de temps cette situation durait ? Six mois ? Neuf mois ? Un peu plus... Peut-être un an, un an et demi. La jeune Princesse releva la tête et demanda, sèchement, ce que lui voulait la matriarche. Aki se leva, d'un geste ample, souple et gracieux. Ses longs cheveux gris encadraient son visage, lui donnant un air farouche. Elle releva la tête, lentement et annonça :

« Je veux que tu passe la main. Tu es trop faible pour diriger ce village. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que minauder alors que, franchement, tu devrais suivre les indications des Oracles et retrouver ce foutu collier ! »

Mais, les remontrances pédantes et soi disant blessantes n'eurent aucun effet sur Saya. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle n'envoyait personne rechercher le collier : c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle seule savait le pouvoir de ce collier et son utilisation. Pour Aki, ce collier n'ouvrait rien d'autre qu'un coffre au trésor. Comme beaucoup d'autre. Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Parce que tout simplement, ce n'était pas à Aki d'utiliser ce collier. Même si Saya n'y croyait pas, une fille viendrait, avec la force et la puissance de ses ancêtres. Une fille qui traverserait mille malheurs pour ensuite en ressortir grandie. Une fille accompagnée des survivants Naara... Car oui... Saya le savait... Le clan disparaîtrait. Quand ? Comment ? Personne, pas même les Oracles, ne le savait. Mais, un jour viendrait où le clan serait réduit en poussière et ce jour-là annoncerait la fin mais aussi la renaissance de la famille au Papillon Rouge, ainsi que du village de la Neige. Soudainement, Kazahana annonça :

« Princesse... J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous... Mais, le peuple doute de vos capacités à gouverner et demande votre retrait de la vie politique. Il veut que ce soit Aki qui gouverne... »

Là, ce fut le coup dur pour Saya. Car, Kazahana lui montra une pétition, signée de la main de nombreuses personnes. Mais, savait-elle seulement que tous ces gens avaient été menacés, soudoyés pour signer une telle pétition ? Si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait jamais cédé son pouvoir... Elle baissa la tête et souffla :

« Très bien... Aki... Si tel est le désir du peuple de la Neige, je m'y plie... Tu as les pleins pouvoirs... »

Tous savait que le diadème frontal tombait à la mort d'une Princesse. Oui, mais pas qu'à ce moment. Saya leva une main à sa tête et en retira l'objet, symbole de son pouvoir et de son droit à gouverner. Elle le posa avec douceur sur la table et recula d'un pas. Résignée, abattue, trompée et manipulée, elle s'inclina avec respect et tourna les talons, pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ne prêta nulle attention au rire de victoire que poussa Aki, ni même aux regards inquiets des servantes, toutes au courant de la machination, mais avec l'interdiction totale de dire quoi que ce soit... Sous peine d'encourir la mort.

Les jours passèrent... Et Aki avait été intronisée, dans une fête encore plus fastueuse que celle qu'avait eu Saya. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse, mais elle trouvait cela absolument injuste d'utiliser l'argent des impôts pour faire ce genre de chose. Katsuya manquait à la Princesse. Il était partie en mission, avec les membres du Conseil, pour aller rétablir un traité de paix avec Iwa. Mais, ce que Saya voulait le plus au monde, c'était l'étreinte de son époux. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et les joues aussi. Sa gorge était bloquée par une énorme boule de tristesse. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à elle ? Elle n'atteignit pas son lit... Elle s'arrêta, sentant que ses jambes se mouillaient... Et qu'une violente douleur lui déchira le ventre. Elle se tint au mur et ferma le poing, gagnée par une douleur indicible. Le travail commençait... Et, elle ne s'y était même pas attendu... Elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas... Des personnes qui couraient. Un Medic-Nin l'aida à se redresser. Ils gagnèrent le lit de la jeune femme et commencèrent l'accouchement.

La neige continuait à tomber, imperturbable. Fière de sa victoire, Aki arborait le diadème princier sur son front. Elle regardait le paysage sombre, au dehors, se contrefichant des cris de douleur de la Princesse. Pour Aki, elle mettrait au monde seulement un fils... Rien d'autre... Car, dès que tout serait fini... La vie de Saya s'arrêterait. Oui... Aki ne voulait pas que la fille d'une incapable comme elle vienne lui réclamer son pouvoir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir au bout d'un très long moment et une servante, de sa douce voix, annonça :

« Madame... Saya-sama a mis au monde, contre toute attente, a des jumeaux... Elle les a appelé Ayumi et Yakumo. »

Aki resta immobile. Ayumi et Yakumo ? Cette espèce de petite idiote avait mis au monde DEUX enfants ?! Et c'est là que son cerveau se bloqua sur une autre information. Ayumi ?! Ne devait-elle pas s'appeler Yumi au départ ? Saya avait mis au monde un fils et une fille... Un fils appelé à n'être qu'un simple ninja... Et non pas l'Elite Rapproché d'Ayumi. Ce serait le prochain enfant, le prochain fils. Aki se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en pensant à différentes façons d'éviter que la petite fille à peine née ne puisse avoir son bras droit, son « arme » comme certaine le disait. Elle s'avança vers la jeune princesse, après avoir congédié la servante d'une voix sèche et arrogante. Elle tourna les talons, pour se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvait Saya. Sous son kimono se trouvait une fiole remplie de poison... Elle verserait le liquide dans un verre d'eau... Le dernier verre de Saya.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Saya gardait son enfant dans ses bras, une servante, en larme, à genoux au sol, avait craqué. Il s'agissait de Nita, celle qui s'était occupée de Saya comme s'il avait s'agit de sa propre fille. Elle raconta tout... Les exactions, les mensonges... Cette soi-disante mission qui n'avait eu que pour but d'éloigner le Conseil et l'époux de la Princesse, pour que cette dernière soit plus en leur pouvoir. Elle avait à peine fini de parler qu'Aki rentra dans la chambre, un sourire faussement joyeux aux lèvres. Elle allait parler quand elle vit le visage fermé de Saya mais aussi... Son regard incendiaire. Tout autour, les médecins ninjas, témoins de la révélation, regardait celle qu'ils considéraient à présent comme une traîtresse. Deux Kunoichi, qui avaient surveillé l'accouchement, attendirent, sans le montrer, les ordres de leur Princesse... De leur vraie Princesse. D'une voix froide et cassante, Saya demanda :

« Alors ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te souhaiter des félicitations, répliqua intelligemment Aki. »

Malheureusement, son mensonge ne prit pas. Aki recula d'un pas et comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Elle fusilla Nita du regard et lui jura sournoisement que bientôt, elle ne serait plus en vie. Un rire guttural, de très mauvais augure, ce fit entendre. Non... Répliqua Saya, ce n'était pas Nita qui allait mourir... C'était belle et bien Aki qui perdrait la vie. Car, il y avait eu trahison et personne ne pourrait jamais pardonner cela. Mais, avant tout, ils attendraient le retour du Conseil. Les deux Kunoichi s'emparèrent de la Matriarche et l'emmenèrent dans les cellules, malgré les débattements de cette dernière. La mort d'Aki n'a jamais figuré dans aucune archive, pas peine les comptes rendus de procès. Son nom n'apparait que très rarement et encore, avec la mention « traîtresse » accompagnant son nom à chaque fois.


	9. Epilogue

Rating : T ... Je sais jamais quoi mettre et je préfère ne pas avoir de soucis. On va dire que la fic n'est pas très joyeuse non plus ^^ Un peu deathfic pour certains personnages (les miens, les miens =D)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seuls les membres du Clan Naara et les étoiles filantes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans mon histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cette histoire =D

Couple : Nope aucun de connu ^^ Puisque là pour le moment, c'est qu'un « Univers Alternatif » et donc les personnages connus du manga n'apparaissent pas encore.

Résumé : La vie du papillon est éphémère. C'est dans un hiver froid et glacial, alors que quelques gouttes de sang tâchent la neige immaculée, que l'histoire d'une famille se trace.

* * *

_Epilogue_

« Et après ? »

Le silence s'abattait à nouveau sur la pièce désormais sombre. Le Chunin regardait avec intérêt la vieille dame qui venait, étrangement et sans raison aucune, de se taire. Il préférait ne pas la brusquer. La laisser faire les choses à son rythme. Après tout, il était là pour la surveiller. Une simple mission de rang D. Il avait trouvé ça dégradant au départ et puis… Plus la femme lui parlait et plus il se disait qu'au final, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre. La neige continuait à tomber sans relâche sur le pays de la Neige. Il eut un petit sourire. La Princesse avait décidé que tous les cinq ans, le village serait plongé dans un hiver glacial qui durerait une année complète. En souvenir du passé, disait-elle. Jamais ce jeune Chunin n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que toute sa journée se passerait aussi rapidement. Il se leva, obtempérant sans broncher à la demande de la vieille femme : elle voulait du saké. Lui ne buvait jamais pendant le service. Il n'osa pas demander à la vieille dame s'il pouvait tout simplement se prendre un thé.

Il retourna à sa place, d'une démarche souple. Pour regarder par la fenêtre. A nouveau. Il regretta alors amèrement son choix. De couper les liens qui l'unissaient à la Princesse. Des liens pourtant tellement forts. Lui en avait-il voulu de l'avoir laissé sur le côté ? De l'avoir « abandonné » ? Peut-être. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Que c'était son devoir de Princesse qui avait voulu cela. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la vieille dame ne répondait pas. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il nota qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il était Chunin… Avec une mission de rang D. Une honte en somme. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha d'elle. Non ce n'était pas une honte. C'était un honneur. Cette femme était un puits de connaissance. Mais le puits de connaissance venait de s'endormir brutalement, un verre de saké à la main. Il prit le verre, qui menaçait sérieusement de tomber au sol et la prit dans ses bras, avec précaution. La tête de l'ancêtre dodelina vers l'arrière mais le Chunin la cala un peu mieux dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Doucement, il la posa sur le lit et la couvrit, avant de retourner dans la pièce principale, où il dormirait aussi. Au cas où la vieille ne se réveille et pète un plomb. Alors qu'il allait sortit, une voix rocailleuse s'éleva, l'interpellant :

« Où tu pars comme ça, l'Uchiwa ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna un instant et déclara alors :

« Reposez-vous, Xiaou-sama… Demain sera une longue journée pour vous. »

Parce que oui, il comptait bien la faire parler. Il voulait tout savoir de cette histoire. Bon, il en connaissait une partie mais pas tout. Il voulait tellement connaître la suite. Connaître ce qu'il ne savait pas. Connaître ce que la Princesse seule devait sûrement savoir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le ciel était gris. Mais les cheveux de la princesse étaient du plus beau gris qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'installa sur le canapé et s'endormit. Un sommeil léger… Qui serait vite interrompu.

* * *

Et voilà, cette première partie de mon « épopée » est terminée. Une de mes lectrices (celle qui a vu l'épilogue en avant-première) est persuadée que je vous laisse sur votre fins. C'est peut-être le cas en fin de compte...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive prochainement !

Bisou à vous tous !


End file.
